howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Horses
Divine horses are special, rare horses that can be won from promotions or bought for a large amount of passes. They usually have their own special effect or bonuses. One of A Kind This divine is a one-of-a-kind horse. *Cowbra The Lone Rangers *Archimedes *Arion *Balios *Croesus *Falabella *Greyfell *Harlequin *Osiris *Sleipnir *Xanthos Female Divines With Limited Reproduction Abilities These female divines have the ability to breed with another divine of the opposite gender and the same type of divine (e.i. Water with Water, Chinese with Chinese). These divines can only breed once to give birth to unique foals. *Cascade *Dew *Earth *Emerald *Frost *Greyfell *Hippidion *Longma *Mist *Rain *Venus The Mother and Father of All (Remember Percy and the Blood of Olympus) Gaia and Ouranos are the creators of horses. If you ever see the word "foundation" or "foundie", it means that the parents of the horse are these divines. *Gaia *Ouranos Water Divines Water divines have the unique ability to switch their skills around every day. Today they are amazing at galloping, tomorrow they are terrible at dressage. Snow is the only Water divine that has the ability to be bred for a certain type of competition. *Brook *Cascade *Cloud *Dew *Frost *Geyser *Mist *Ocean *Rain *Snow *Snowflake *Wave Gemstone Divines There are thirteen Gemstone divines. They offer you diamonds, which can be used to increase their skills. Once a player has all of the Gemstone divines, he/she is given Diamond, the most special Gemstone divine there is. *Agate *Amber *Amethyst *Diamond *Emerald *Gypsum *Jade *Onyx *Opal *Pearl *Quartz *Ruby *Sapphire *Topaz Solar System Divines The Solar System divines are horses that resemble the planets and moons in the solar system. Their skills can be increased by taking them on rides on their designated planet or moon. *Earth *Io *Jupiter *Mars *Mercury *Moon *Neptune *Pluto *Saturn *Sun *Uranus *Venus Wind Divines The Wind divines are unique horses. When taken on rides, it increases their skills and wind strength. Once the divine has gathered enough wind strength, it will form a storm which can leave exceptional gifts behind. *Aeolus *Apeliotes *Boreas *Caicias *Euronotus *Eurus *Iapyx *Libonotus *Lips *Notus *Skeiron *Thracius *Zephyrus Season Divines The Season divines represent the four seasons. During the days of each divine's season, you can earn gifts such as equus and skills. *Spring *Summer *Fall *Winter Norse Divines These divines were first released during the WEG Cards promotion in 2014. They are special and rare, considering how many there are of this type. *Gullfaxi *Hrimfaxi *Skinfaxi Chinese Divines The Chinese divines were introduced during the Great Challenges of 2014. They have bonuses that are triggered on certain days and earn skill points on any other day that there is no bonus. Players with VIP accounts receive perks from these divines. *Chitu *Huanglong *Longma *Pixiu *Qilin *Shenma *Tianma Prehistoric Divines The Prehistoric divines are one of the newest breeds on the game. Introduced in the Magic Ride of 2014, they have perks that range from donkey coverings to possibilities of coats. *Forest Horse *Hipparion *Hippidion *Hyracotherium *Tarpan Donkey Divines Currently consisting of only one divine, the donkey divines are a new addition to the game. *Midas de:Göttliche Pferde Category:Divine Horses Category:Pages Category:Breeds